


Little Miss Perfect - Catradora

by Horde_Scum



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Adora discovers herself, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Disaster Lesbians, Everyone Needs Therapy, F/F, F/M, High School, Human Catra (She-Ra), Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Catra (She-Ra), Jock Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Modern AU, Non-Binary Adora, Oblivious Adora (She-Ra), Pining Catra (She-Ra), She-Ra Modern Au, non-binary catra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horde_Scum/pseuds/Horde_Scum
Summary: a modern high school au set where Adora is 'boy crazy' but she then meets Catra and everything changes for the better...or for the worst.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	1. Straight A's, Straight Girl..That's Me

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is shorter since it's the beginning, but i hope you like the idea! :D

_Head up Adora, this year is going to be the best year yet. You have everything and no one, **no one** , is going to mess that up for you. _

Adora thought to herself as she studied herself in the mirror and brushed her hair. It was the last year of high school, meaning she was a senior and senior year was always the best. 

Right?

She hummed as she felt her phone buzz, tilting her head to get a better look at the incoming messages she smiled when she read the contact names and the group chat name. 

**Glimmy:** morning 'dora! ready for senior year?

 **Bby Bow:** hey guys! we walking together?

Adora grinned to herself as she picked up her phone and texted back. Letting out a small happy sigh as another incoming message caused her phone to ding, she looked at the contact name and bit her lip. 

_Why do I always feel like this when he texts me?..I have to- no I like him.._

She thought to herself as she tapped on the message and noticed he was still typing, she let out a groan and finished putting her hair in a ponytail as her phone dinged once again.

_Finally..only took him five fucking years to text._

**Chad:** morning babygirl, m gonna pick u on my pickup in three, be ready. 

_...Why did he call me babygirl that is so fucking gross. I seriously hope he never calls me that again because I am very fucking uncomfortable right now- wait shit I gotta tell Bow and Glimmer...fuck._

Adora let out a small frustrated sigh that she felt pressured to show up to school with a guy instead of her friends. She knew she had to do this to keep her reputation up and especially since there were rumors of her being a lesbian because she never showed any interests for guys. That was until the summer before senior year, she met Chad at the state fair and they got to know each other. Everyone congratulated Adora and Chad for their relationship even though they weren't a thing. Adora wanted to correct everyone but Light Hope- the school counselor and someone who worked close with Adora- adviced her that this would bring down the rumors and it was better to embrace her 'true self'.

but..was that her true self?

Adora felt trapped. Like she was suffocating in the perfect image that everyone had of her. She felt like she wasn't herself and that she had to be the picture perfect girl that everyone wanted her to be- that light hope wanted her to be. She felt uncomfortable with the way everyone perceived her and the way she presented herself. She always had to wear these gross short plaid skirts because "no boys will like you if you dress like one" and "you have a beautiful body! you should show it off more". 

She just wanted to be herself and present herself how she wanted to be.

**Bby Bow:** Adora?

 **Glimmy:** pspspsps Adora

 **Bby Bow:** she's not a cat, glimmer XD

 **Glimmy:** worth a try. ADORAAAA DORA DORAAA 

**Me:** hey! sorry guys, Chad's picking me up :(

 **Glimmy:** nooo :( okay well see you at school dora dora 

**Bby Bow:** stay safe! we'll see you in first hour! 

**Me:** see ya! love you guys <3

Adora finished up getting ready and looked in the mirror. She frowned at the way her skirt hugged her and how her shirt exposed her a bit. She quickly decided to change into something much more comfortable. Ripped jeans and her famous 'She-Ra' hoodie from her soccer team. 

_Much better..this feels much better._

She thought to herself as she smiled and grabbed her bag when she heard the car honking outside, which she assumed was Chad. She quickly stuffed everything she needed into her bag and rushed downstairs as she quickly tugged on some shoes. Hurrying outside, she locked the door behind her and got into the passengers side of the pickup truck. 

"Hey babygirl- why are you wearing...that-" Chad asked, looking her up and down with almost a judgmental look. She shrugged and let out an awkward laugh as she buckled herself in. 

"Just wanted something casual, plus I have to help the new students out and I want to be able to move around as much." She quickly explained as he rolled his eyes and started up the truck. Minutes of silence passed as they made their way to the school and Adora felt his hand rest on her thigh. She instantly froze up and tried to ignore it as she grabbed his hand and moved it away from her. She heard him let out a frustrated scoff and silently cheered as she got out and hurried inside where she spotted her friends. 

"Adora!" She heard Glimmer yell as she suddenly felt two pair of arms hugging her, causing her to let out a laugh and hug them back. 

"We missed you." Bow said as he pulled the both of them into a tight hug, chuckling at both of their reactions. 

"I missed you guys too, sorry I couldn't walk with you guys, Chad was very adamant in driving to school with me." Adora explained as she felt Bow let go of the both of them and they all made their way to first period. They chatted for a while and laughed at each other's dumb jokes as they made their way to their class and felt everyone staring at them as they gossiped about the oh so famous 'She-Ra' 

"She's so hot."

"Too bad she's taken."

"Isn't she gay? maybe I have a chance."  
  
  


A few voices said as they walked past them, mostly freshmen who would stop and stare at Adora and admire. It was no secret that Adora was beautiful and everyone always did a double-take when they saw her. Everyone admired her, in different ways. People admired her personality, her hard work, her talents, her life, her beauty, everything. They admired how well put together she seemed and how she was always so _perfect._ Everyone called her _Little Miss Perfect_ because she was perfect. 

With the help of many of her friends, family and most importantly Light Hope. She was easily the most admired student at Bright Moon High. Everyone either wanted to be her or be with her, there was no in between. Adora Grayskull was the most popular girl in school, she had people lined up for her and those who treated her like royalty. Though she never let any of that get to her head. 

She knew the key to pleasing everyone was to be kind and work hard. 

****

"Alright class, take a seat. We'll be starting with a few ice breakers and introductions since it is the first day of school." Ms Weaver said as she looked around the room and her eyes landed on Adora. "Adora, would you be a dear and give an example?" Adora looked up and nodded, smiling at her and sitting up straight. 

"I'm Adora Grayskull, I play on the soccer team and I love helping people out so don't hesitate to ask me for help." She says as everyone watches her, causing her cheeks to turn a bright shade of pink. Ms. Weaver nodded and everyone went around introducing themselves until the classroom door opened and someone walked in. 

"Do you have a late slip?" Ms. Weaver asked as she crossed her arms and looked at the new kid who was joining the class. 

"Sorry, I got held up with a counselor giving me directions." They muttered as they turned and Adora was able to get a good view of them. Her breath hitched as she took in their features and noticed how their freckles danced around their cheeks like constellations. She also noticed their two different coloured eyes and how they complimented each other. Adora felt intrigued by the new kid and felt her face heat up. 

"Alright well introduce yourself to the class." Ms. Weaver said as she pointed to a desk for them to sit at and they rolled their eyes before sitting down and complying.

"My name is Catra, I like girls and I have a cat named Melog." Catra said with a lazy smile as there were a few gasps from the other students. 

_She likes girls? oh fuck...I hope nothing bad happens to her- wait why am I thinking that?_

Adora thought to herself as she made eye contact with Catra and received a wink which caused her to blush brightly. She quickly looked away and heard a few snickers coming from Catra's direction as she tried her best to focus on the procedures of the classroom that Ms. Weaver was going over. 

_I've never met someone who likes girls...it's kinda cool. i wonder what that feels like, I wonder if it's like liking men...if I even like men. I get so uncomfortable with them...do I even like them? or am I.... no Adora you have to focus like Light Hope said. I can't mess up this year, all your colleges are going to look at you and frown if you do. You have to keep up the_

_straight A's_

_straight forward look_

_straight path_

_...._

_straight girl act._


	2. Absurd Behavior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adora contemplates about herself. catra is intrigued by the popular girl.

_I wonder why she keeps glancing over at me._

Catra thought to themself as they looked at Adora and winked at her. They chuckled when Adora blushed brightly at the wink and how they caught her staring at them. Catra knew that what they said was bold and definitely made a first impression that wouldn't leave anyone's head. 

"That's all for today since it is the first day of school. We will start with the curriculum tomorrow, you have the rest of class time to hangout and get to know each other." Ms. Weaver said as she sat down at her desk and went straight to her computer. Adora heard Glimmer and Bow move some chairs beside her and grinned at each other when they realized that Adora had been staring at Catra. 

"You checking out the new kid?" Glimmer asked as she looked over at the direction of Catra. She took in their looks and snickered a bit, looking back at Adora. "Never thought you'd be one for the 'bad boys'" She teased, poking Adora's cheek with her finger. Laughing at how Adora swatted at her hand as Bow only smiled at them. 

"I am not checking them out!" Adora whisper yelled as she covered her face with her hands and felt Bow pat her shoulder as Glimmer continued to giggle at her. "Anyways, I have a boyfriend..I don't like gi.." She trailed off as she groaned and lifted her head from her hands, looking at the two of them. "I don't even know what I like or who I like...I don't even know if I like Chad the way that he likes me, I feel all uncomfortable and shit when he tries anything as simple as a hug. Like I don't mind when Bow hugs me or whatever, but when Chad does...I just want to push him away." Adora quietly explains as she sighs softly and leans her head against Bow's shoulder. 

Glimmer and Bow exchange a knowing look, sympathizing with Adora from having first hand experience on questioning their sexualities. Bow figured his out when he was in freshmen year and met Seahawk. He always admired guys and girls but never knew the word for it and what it meant. Glimmer figured hers out when she met Adora and she admired how independent and strong she was. She had to admit, at first she developed a crush on Adora but she also had one on Bow. It was the same situation for both of them and they eventually figured it out and came out as bisexual to each other and then Adora when they met her and talked with her. They knew what Adora was going through and with the constant pressure of having to be perfect, they knew it was hard for her. 

"Well..you know we'll support you through anything and we're sure Mara and Razz will as well. You deserve happiness, no matter who you love or who you are. We'll always be by your side." Bow said as he wrapped an arm around Adora and pulled her into a hug. Adora immediately returned it, almost making it seem like that's what she needed.

"Yeah! plus you heard the new kid, she likes girls so you definitely have a chance after how they've been staring at you." Glimmer teased her and nodded her head at the direction of Catra. That was another thing Adora had noticed. Glimmer and Bow always used different sets of pronouns and neopronouns with people they didn't know or with those they did know and they respected everyone else's pronouns. Adora always felt nice when they used different pronouns on her since she never told them what she did and didn't want to be referred as....and to be honest, she didn't want to tell them because she loved them. She loved how they referred to her as "oh Adora? they're my best friend!" or sometimes "yeah he's so cool! I'll tell him you said hi." 

They always used it when Light Hope or any adult weren't near. Light Hope was strict. She didn't want Adora to be distracted and wanted her to fit the 'She-Ra' mold that Mara had left her. It had been a few years since Mara had graduated from Bright Moon High but the She-Ra legacy was still alive and many star soccer players had tried to take the She-Ra role but no one could. Light Hope wouldn't let them because she "had a plan and had to find the one who had full potential to do good". It was no surprise that Adora would take the role when she transferred. Light Hope took an immediate interest in Adora, not only because she was adopted by Mara, but also because she was a lot like her. She put a lot of stress on Adora to be the best student at Bright Moon High, which meant Adora barely had time for herself and she couldn't be herself. 

"Hey Adora." A voice snapped her back to reality as she quickly lifted her head from Bow's shoulder and was met with Catra chuckling at her. "Light Hope told me you could help me navigate the school. She actually told me to ask you for help since you're the top student and apparently know your way around campus." They said, crossing their arms and leaning against Adora's desk. Glimmer and Bow snickered at Adora's flustered expression and nudged her, causing her to nod her head. 

"Oh yeah! of course! sorry you caught me off gaurd." Adora apologized, blushing brightly and glaring at Glimmer who was making kissy-faces at the both of them. Catra noticed and raised an eyebrow, letting out a chuckle.   
  


"It's no problem _princess_ , I appeared unannounced, it's my bad for scaring you." Catra laughed. Adora was enticed by the way their laugh sounded and how cute it was.

_Wait did...did I just call her cute-_

"So Catra, where are you from?" Glimmer asked, wanting to be nice and help Adora since it seemed like she was about to combust from embarrassment. 

"Oh, I'm from what people call 'The Fright Zone' it's the town just 20 minutes from here." Catra explained, fully sitting on Adora's desk crossing her legs as she leaned back on her hands. "What're your names? and pronouns? I know it sounds weird and I look like the type of bitch who'd curb stomp you- and I would if you piss me off- but I'm non-binary myself and would like to use people's preferred pronouns." 

That took the three of them by surprise but they all smiled at each other and Adora immediately felt much more relaxed knowing Catra was sort of like Glimmer. Intimidating if you don't know her but a big softie for her friends. 

"I use she, they, moon pronouns." Glimmer smiled at them and looked over at Bow. 

"I use he, they pronouns." Bow said as the three of them looked at Adora, waiting for her to respond. Adora looked at them and thought for a moment, contemplating what she truly felt comfortable with. She knew she was more comfortable with being called they or them, he didn't mind being called he or him, and she didn't mind being called she or her. 

"I-I'm...I'm okay with any pronouns. mainly they, them but I don't mind the others." Adora quietly explained, not wanting anyone else to hear. The three of them looked at each other before smiling at her. 

"Don't worry, I won't out you. I'll use she, her when talking to Light Hope but I'll use your preffered ones when I talk to you or others that you're out to." Catra reassured her. Adora felt relief wash over her and returned the smile the three of them had plastered on their faces. 

"Yeah! we won't out you or anyone that isn't comfortable. What about you Catra, what's your pronouns?" Glimmer asked as moon looked at them. 

"Oh! I mainly use he, they but I don't mind she, her as well." Catra explained as Glimmer nodded. Suddenly the bell rang signaling that second period would start in five minutes. 

"We should get going, it was nice meeting you Catra! see you at lunch?" Bow asked as he stood up and picked up his bag while Glimmer followed. 

"Yeah, totally. If you guys want me to sit with you then I will, I doubt I'll make any other friends today." Catra chuckled to himself and looked at Adora. Adora let out a giggle as they got up as well and put on their bag. 

"Alright well, see you at lunch! or if we have any other classes." Glimmer said as moon walked out of the classroom with Bow. Adora looked at Catra with a smile and took a look at Catra's schedule. 

"Alright, oh wow we almost have similar classes. Aside from last period you take art and I have tutoring for other students." They explained as the both of them walked out of Ms. Weavers class, not noticing the glares that Weaver was giving Catra. 

_This is certainly going to get interesting._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter of Little Miss Perfect!
> 
> twitter: catraita  
> instagram: catraita

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter of Little Miss Perfect! 
> 
> twitter: catraita  
> instagram: catraita


End file.
